


Stupidity At Its Finest

by Bremmatron33



Category: The Transformers (IDW Generation One), Transformers - All Media Types
Genre: Fluff and Humor, Gift Giving
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-30
Updated: 2017-12-30
Packaged: 2019-02-15 18:26:34
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,862
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13036887
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Bremmatron33/pseuds/Bremmatron33
Summary: Rodimus tells everyone to get into the holiday spirit. Whirl certainly tries but his plans don't go how he wants them.





	Stupidity At Its Finest

**Author's Note:**

  * For [MatrixDream](https://archiveofourown.org/users/MatrixDream/gifts).



> Happy secret solenoid!

Whirl glared at the window of the small shop. The ship had docked for fuel and relaxation and thanks to the winter solstice coming round a bunch of mechs were off looking for gifts and treats. Rodimus had practically forced some bots off, determined to celebrate the holiday even though they were far from home and not in the best of spirits. Whirl had been one of those mechs who had been forced.

It wasn’t that Whirl didn’t like celebrating the holidays it was just that he knew no one really wanted a gift from him. He knew because he’d given gifts last year and aside from Cyclonus and Brainstorm he didn’t so much as get a thank you! Was that too much to ask? It wasn’t like he was expecting anything back from them, just a simple acknowledgment because he’d bothered to put some thought into them!

Well, after a bitter walk around all the glimmering lights and shouting vendors Whirl decided that Rodimus might have had a point. He shouldn’t just give up! He just needed to refine his list. Getting everyone on the ship a decorative xylerax grenade, the absolute best grenades out there, for their “special someones” may have been considered a security risk by Magnus. It made sense. Can’t get a thank you if no one got the gift. He knew he should have handed them all out personally.

Still shorter list meant he could think more about each mech’s gift too, which was how he came to be window shopping. Whirl figured Tailgate was easy, just a few sweets and a new game to play. Cyclonus too, bot only ever wanted something practical so some armor wax and a new whetstone for his blade. That left Brainstorm, Swerve, the lovers, Arcee, Killmaster,.....and Rung. Whirl had been clacking his claws ever since decided to add the shrink to the list.

He may or may not have been going to his sessions more and more as of late for no particular reason…..other than to….just stare. HE MEANT GET HELP! Definitely to get help, help that he needed, helpy, helpy….help. Yeah. So since Eyebrows was putting in the time with him and Whirl figured a few of the mechs other patients were likely going to get him gifts Whirl swore he would not be outdone by those slagging chumps! He was going to get the shrink the best gift! The greatest gift he’d ever gotten in his life! Whirl was positive he could succeed because if not he would forever be cast in winter solstice shame.

He grimaced as he pulled his optic away from the shop window, nothing but fancy garments and jewelry. The stuff inside was nice and though Bots had absolutely no use for it something told Whirl that Chromedome and Rewind would appreciate the decorations as long as they were matching. Hopeful that the craftsperson running the shop could work with different scales Whirl headed inside.

The place smelled strange, oddly...warm. Like the feeling, he got when the medics sometimes put certain chemicals in the energon supplies when the ship got too cold. The air almost clogged his fans but in a festive way! The three femme like shopkeepers at the back giggled as they looked him over. Their looks interested but obviously nervous.

While their war had taken them all across the galaxy Cybertronians never lingered long in any one place so it wasn’t unusual to still meet aliens who knew nothing about them. Especially organic aliens. Still, this place had mechs, much smaller mechs so maybe they were just astounded by his size. Whirl had to admit he probably looked a little out of place considering his antenna nearly scraped the ceiling.

The shopkeep furthest in the back stood from her spot by the small forge and came to greet him. Rodimus had informed him that the place had telepathic tech to deal with the linguistic mess of being a prosperous port planet, so Whirl wasn’t surprised as a soft voice pinged in his processor. “How can I help you, customer?”

Whirl scratched his chin with his claws as he got a better look at the tables he couldn’t see from the window. A low table littered with metal work caught his optic. Beautifully forged and studded with gems, something like it seemed perfect. “What do you have for some romantic saps in here?” The shopkeep smiled as she received the message and held out her small hand to take Whirl’s claw and lead him around the store.

* * *

 

Emboldened by his first successful purchase Whirl was bursting with energy as he trotted through the crowded streets. Optic now roaming for any interesting shop or road merchant on his path. Finding gifts for the rest of the mechs on his list certainly wasn’t as easy as he thought it’d be but by the time dusk had fallen on the strange planet he’d managed to get something for everyone except old eyebrows. Whirl wasn’t worried in the slightest considering the ship would be docked for a few more cycles but as he was heading back, laughing at the ridiculously gaudy hat and cloak he’d gotten for Killmaster, something stopped him.

It was a toy shop. Dark and closed for the day but Whirl could still see inside by the few lights still accenting the space. Teasing the wares inside, and tease they did. Packed full, there was plenty to look at and Whirl imagined if he were of a younger mind a place like this would be fantastical but the only thing he cared about was a large box hidden away on a back wall shelf. The model ship certainly wasn’t anything familiar to Rung and it certainly hadn’t been designed by a Cybertronian but clearly, someone had been forced into close contact with Decepticons and it had left a lasting impression. Enough of one for some lunatic to design a beautiful, highly detailed, small-scale model kit of the Nemesis, the Decepticon flagship. Surely old eyebrows had nothing like that in his collection but would certainly have a respect for it. It was perfect, and he still had the chits for it. All he had to do was come back tomorrow to pick it up.

Whirl waited restlessly for the next morning, sloppily wrapping all of his other gifts, spending far too many hours at the bar, pacing up and down the long halls outside his hab suite till the sun finally started to dawn. The only problem was as it was dawning Whirl was passing out, too overcharged and silly to do much more. By the time he’d sobered up and raced down to the planet the shop was open and sparsely filled with little ones but the model ship was gone. Whirl knew it had to be someone from the crew. It just had to be. No one was going to upstage him. NO ONE!

His resulting “tantrum” as Ultra Magnus called it left at least twelve bots in the medbay and eight shot out windows. Whirl couldn’t even stop his seething as he was carried to Rung’s office by the scruff of his neck, like a kitten who had torn up its master’s favorite chair. Whirl’s only regret was that he still hadn’t found the slagger who had stolen his gift...but he would not be stopped if anything he would glean more information from the shrink himself. Except as he was unceremoniously tossed into the shrink's office Whirl clammed up. Rung was giving him that look, that soft disappointed look. Like he knew no matter what all his hard work was being wasted. Whirl hated that look. The copter tried not to shiver when small gentle servos touched his arm.

“Whirl. Would you like to tell me what’s on your mind?” Whirl was busy clawing new lines into Rungs floor, he liked doing it maybe a little too much, leaving his mark. Still, he didn’t like leaving complete silence between the two.

“Someone stole something from me.” Certainly not untrue in Whirl’s mind although the way Rung’s tone changed certainly made him feel guilty.

“Well...then I’m not surprised you got angry. Can you tell me what was taken? I can have Magnus handle it for you. You trust Magnus, don’t you?” Whirl suddenly stood and grabbed Rung by his middle to hold him up so they could talk optic to optic.

“Not with this. This is personal. It’s selfish. It’s stupid. Someone took something that should have been mine and I will fix the situatio- whuahhh!” Now standing Whirl saw something hidden just under Rung’s desk in the therapist's chair. A familiar box. “There! Who gave that to you?”

Confused, Rung followed Whirl’s line of sight. “T-the model? I-I bought it for myself. Quite a find I must admit.

“So it was you who betrayed me….how could you stoop so low eyebrows?” Rung had to suppress a laugh. When Whirl spoke like that he didn’t exactly know if he was being serious or not.

“Would you like the model? If it means that much I’ll gladly give it to you.”

Whirl’s optic narrowed to practically a pixel. “Yes.”

“Okay. Put me down and I’ll put it away for you.” Whirl carefully dropped the doctor and watched him head over to his desk. “I’m sorry some of the pieces are off their frames, I had already started sanding a few.”

“That’s fine.” Whirl could practically feel his frame shaking as he waited, as soon as Rung handed him over the box he placed a firm claw on the shorter mechs shoulder. “Turn around and wait till I say when.”

Rung honestly had no idea what was going through the other mech's head. “O-oh Okay.” Turning around Rung fiddled with his thumbs and waited for Whirl to do whatever he needed. As he did though he couldn’t help but think a few selfish thoughts. It really had been such a beautiful model.

“Okay. Turn around.” As soon as Rung did Whirl firmly shoved the box back into his chest. Except he’d hastily taped on some shiny decorative foil and a sticky tag. “Happy Solstice! I hope you like it.”

Rung stood there stunned, his face warming with embarrassment. Still, he carefully pulled off the foil and made a small noise of surprised wonder. “Ah, Whirl. I love it. Thank you, truly.”

“I knew you would.” Rung didn’t want to embarrass the other mech but he could hear Whirl’s spark crackling in his chest.

“I-I’m sorry to say I don’t-”

“I don’t care.” Rung knew a lot of mechs said that even though they were lying but somehow with Whirl he knew the mech was telling the truth. Slowly he placed his servo on Whirl’s arm.

“I have you for another hour…..would you like to help me put it together?” Rung watched as Whirl’s optic cycled slowly. Not knowing how but Rung had a feeling Whirl was going to say, but eventually, Whirl took the box and settled on the floor to start carefully twisting off bits.

Rung went to his desk to get more sandpaper.


End file.
